


Markfluffson Universe

by amateurish



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mark being Mark, got7 being got7, jackson being jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurish/pseuds/amateurish
Summary: A collection of short Markson fluff. Some updates may even lead to smut but the keyword is FLUFF.





	Markfluffson Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Doing this because Mark's and Jackson's imaginary bodies need to rest after all the smut they are subjected to. How about some fluff instead? :P

“Why aren’t you talking to me?” Mark just clicked his tongue in annoyance at the question. “Mark hyung, talk to me, what happened?” Jackson was losing his mind over this. He didn’t know what he had done wrong and Mark hadn’t talked to him all day. To top it off Jaebum had also given him the cold shoulder for being ‘insensitive’. Jackson didn’t know what being insensitive meant. He was told that he was the most sensitive guy in the world, too good to be true and too much to take in one go. Then how the hell had he been insensitive? He just couldn’t understand what he had done wrong. “Listen hyung, just tell me what I did wrong. I will happily say sorry. You know I don’t do anything on purpose,” he pleaded. “Doing something once may be a mistake, but doing the same thing again and again is definitely not. That’s called doing something on purpose Gaga,” Mark replied and walked away.

Now they didn’t even share rooms so there went the chance to find out what was really wrong with Mark. Frustrated, he followed Mark towards his and Youngjae’s room. “Please hyung,” he pleaded again just as Mark was about to get into the room. “Leave me alone,” he yelled and Jackson stumbled on his step. He stood there in shock because Mark never reacted like this no matter how mad he was. That only meant one thing, Jackson had messed up pretty bad. Mark had shut the door on his face and he took a moment to just swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. Mark could get really brutal when pushed too far but Jackson was a bit mad now too. He had genuinely meant to find out his own mistake and immediately apologize to Mark but Mark hadn’t relented. Dejected and pissed off, he walked towards his and Jaebum’s room.

Jaebum was busy checking his phone and didn’t pay heed to him when he climbed up the bunk. “Hyung, can you tell me what I did to upset Mark hyung so much?” he asked in a small voice, fearing this hyung would also yell at him. Jaebum sighed. “Seriously Sseunie, you can be such a dumbass sometimes, you know that?” he craned his neck up and waved at Jackson to come down. “Okay let’s rewind. Now, what did you say about hyung in today’s broadcast?” “I said a lot of things. I don’t know what you mean,” he scratched his head in confusion. “Oh God, you called him a fucking wall again,” Jaebum whacked his head. “Seriously, do you have a little sense? This is the second time you called him a wall. Who likes being called a wall? He is a quiet person, who does he harm? Not everybody wants to be as talkative as you Jackson,” he sighed yet again and realization dawned on Jackson. He hit his own head in frustration. “Oh shit. I meant it as a joke, I swear. Now that you mention it, he had sulked about it when I had called him a wall the first time as well.” “Of course he did. I don’t like you hurting a member’s feelings like this Jackson. You need to start thinking before letting your mouth go off. He was really hurt,” Jaebum rubbed his eyes and almost slumped on the bed.

“Okay hyung, I will apologize to him first thing in the morning,” Jackson got back up on his bunk and tried really hard to sleep. Shit! What had he done!

**

The next morning, they had all gathered for breakfast and Jackson was itching to just say sorry to Mark and end the weird tension between them. If there was one thing he hated, then it was upsetting any of his members. He absolutely hated upsetting any of them. And Mark was precious, he was too close to hurt. Jackson had relied on him a lot when he vented about his insecurities to him in the middle of the night and Mark had always been a patient listener. He had never given Jackson a reason to feel like he wasn’t being heard, never once. And Jackson had gone ahead and called him a wall on broadcast without thinking it through. Once they were done, he rushed to Mark to say sorry but Mark completely ignored him.

Their schedules did not allow him to talk to Mark freely but it did allow him to convey his feeling through subtle touches and actions. Again, Mark didn’t respond to any of those. Jackson was quickly losing patience and now he was getting restless to the point that Jaebum had to warn him.

Late in the evening when they got back to the dorms and everybody made a beeline to the showers, he held Mark’s wrist. “Yien, please,” he used his last defence which always seemed to work. “I am sorry I called you a wall but you know that’s not what I think about you,” he said softly in Chinese and for once Mark didn’t push him away or yell at him. “I promise to never talk like that about you, please don’t be mad. I cant take you being mad at me, please,” his soft tenor seemed to have calmed Mark down a bit. “Okay. Now can I please go take my shower?” he freed his wrist from Jackson’s grip and walked away.

At least he had accepted his apology. He wasn’t satisfied but Jackson could always try again. He went to his room to freshen up and not think about the situation much.

Yugyeom and Youngjae were busy watching some animated movie on the TV while Jinyoung and Jaebum were busy cutting fruit. Their dorm was being renovated so there was stuff lying around in their living room, making it look smaller than it already was. Ply boards rested against the wall and created a sort of partition in between the kitchen and the living room. “Be careful of the boards, there’s also glass around there,” Jaebum yelled as Jackson almost hit the boards right in the face. He almost missed getting his knee hurt by a sharp edged glass sheet lying flat on a small table. “Why hasn’t manager hyung asked them to clear this?” Jackson whined. “They cant take this and bring this back every day. Anyway, just a day’s worth work is remaining. It will all be gone by tomorrow,” Jackson was barely listening as he looked around the room and found Mark missing.

He walked towards his room determined to make Mark forgive him. He knocked on the door and got in. “Hyung?” he called out in the darkness. Mark switched on the light and sighed. “What now?” he asked off handedly. Jackson bit his lip in sadness. He gulped and said sorry again and Mark barely nodded. “Please be normal with me again. I swear I will not say it ever again hyung,” he begged for the last time and Mark again just nodded. Jackson was tired of trying so he just left.

Dejected he got to the living room and dived in between Yugyeom and Youngjae. He put his head on Youngjae’s lap and his feet on Yugyeom’s. “You okay?” Youngjae patted his head and asked, while still half immersed in the movie that they were watching. “Ummhmm,” he held Youngjae’s hand and curled around it. He felt comfortable around the maknaes, their mere presence calmed him down. “Where’s Bam?” he asked Yugyeom. “Sleeping, said he was too tired. I will wake him up once dinner is here,” Jackson nodded in understanding.

A piercing cry startled them and Jackson was up in a flash. Mark was crouched on the floor, holding his knee which was bleeding profusely. Jaebum and Jinyoung had rushed out of the kitchen to see what the matter was and Jaebum had immediately crouched beside Mark to investigate the damage. Jinyoung had bought some tissues to wipe the blood that was quickly dotting the floor here and there. Youngjae and Yugyeom stayed rooted to their spot in order to not crowd Mark who was now groaning in pain. The glass had given him a big cut and the pain was so immense that tears had started to flow out of his eyes.

Jackson bolted to his room to get his first aid kit. Being a former fencer, he definitely knew how to take care of injuries better than the rest even if his used to be only muscle related. His father had insisted he know basic medical aid in case he ever needed it. He fumbled with the box towards the living room and asked everyone to move aside. The dinner had arrived by the time and Jackson asked Jinyoung and Jaebum to set it up instead of just sitting around. The maknaes were still on the couch watching as Jackson opened the kit. He looked at Mark and he gulped. Mark still had a frown on his face, the dried up tears making his face look dull. “Why are you doing this? I am just a wall, right?” he asked and Jackson felt his heart break. Mark groaned in pain holding his leg, unable to move. The pain was making his head feel dizzy and tears were sprouting faster from his eyes.

Jackson got out a big cotton swab and put on some antiseptic on it. “Hyung,” he released Mark’s grip on his leg and slowly, very carefully started wiping the wound. Mark jerked due to the pain and Jackson felt it right through his own chest. Before he knew it he was crying silent tears too. Mark was too busy to notice but the maknaes stared at each other and tried very hard to not smile. Jackson had managed to clean the wound and now was ready to apply some cream over it. His hands shivered as he tried to dab the wound with the cream and that’s when Mark looked up. Jackson eyes were red and big fat tears were flowing out of his eyes. A pit formed in Mark’s stomach as he saw Jackson like that. “Why are you crying?” he asked softly.

Jaebum and Jinyoung had returned and the whole commotion had woken Bambam up. They were all standing around Mark, not too close but close enough to see what was going on. “Hey, why are you crying Gaga?” Jackson cried even more at being asked the question twice. “I don’t know,” he replied between his sniffles. Mark winced as the cream started to make the wound tingle and his groan had Jackson cry even harder. “What happened hyung?” Yugyeom put his arms around Jackson to calm him down. “Mark hyung is hurting,” Jackson wailed. “He is hurting so bad and I…it hurts,” Jackson hid his face in his palms. “There’s blood too,” he mumbled from behind his palms. Yugyeom made him move his hands away. “What you saying hyung?” he wiped his tears and combed his fingers through his hair. “Mark hyung is hurting and…and I cannot see him like this. My chest hurts Yugyeom-ah,” he hugged the younger and Mark looked at him perplexed. He then turned to look at Jaebum who winked at him. He stared at Jinyoung wide eyed and received a snort in return. Youngjae and Bambam shared knowing glances and Mark desperately wanted to run away.

“I am fine Gaga, don’t worry. It’s just a cut and-” Mark squeaked as Jackson had suddenly put his arms around him. He nuzzled in Mark’s neck and continued to sniffle. “Yah! I said I am fine,” he slapped Jackson’s arm but Jackson just held him tighter. “You are not a wall,” Mark’s breath got caught in his throat as Jackson whispered against the sensitive skin of his neck. He looked up at Mark, eyes still shining with tears. “I cannot see you in pain hyung. I am sorry I hurt you but I can’t see you in pain,” he planted a kiss on his forehead and went back to hugging Mark like his life depended on it. Mark bit his own cheek to keep himself from smiling. He was sure his face was red but he could always say that the injury was a reason behind it.

After a couple of minutes of silence, no movement from the entire group, Jackson moved away and started carefully dressing Mark’s wound. He blew on it and kept on asking Mark if it hurt. Mark shook his head, his eyes not leaving Jackson’s face even for a second. The other five were enjoying the scene unfolding in front of them so they did not do anything to disturb the moment. “Say hyung, you never cried when Jaebum hyung hurt his back or when Youngjae hyung was sick,” Yugyeom asked and Jackson stilled. “What do you mean?” he asked innocently. “So, it is just Mark hyung who you can’t see in pain?” Jackson’s face turned red so fast that he couldn’t even school his scowl. “Yah! I can’t see any one of you in pain,” he mumbled back. “I am sure you can’t. But Mark hyung’s pain makes you cry,” he concluded and got hit on his thigh. “Shuddup maknae,” he hissed as he delicately moved Mark’s leg up to tie the bandage.

“Seriously though, why did you cry? It wasn’t like you had the wound,” Mark asked and everybody fell into a silence. “You don’t cry this often or this fast Gaga,” he pushed. “I cannot see you in pain, you were bleeding, and you were crying and groaning in pain. How can I see you in pain when I…” he stilled and put his hand on his mouth. He looked around at everyone but Mark. Jinyoung wiggled his eyebrows and Jaebum sighed. The maknaes were holding their giggles in. “When you what? Think I am a wall?” Mark shot back and Jackson frowned.

“Fuck,” Jackson leapt forward and started kissing Mark’s face. Mark almost lost all the strength he had in his body. “Stop it. You are not a wall. You are my Prince Charming, the most handsome man in the world. I love you so fucking much and I am sorry that I tease you but that’s the only way to get you to talk and see your sharp teeth and beautiful smile. You always are so quiet and I am always talking but I love your voice and your laugh but I don’t hear them enough so I goof around you. Then there’s Markjin and I hate it so much and then there’s you having Coco with Youngjae and I want to break something and I am always away on schedules and I can’t see you enough. You are not my roommate anymore so I can’t see you wake up every morning and I need to stop talking now…” he heaved.

The muffled giggles and snorts he heard from the others were enough to induce a very red blush on his face and neck. “Umm what?” Mark looked at him in daze. “You love me? As in love love?” Mark asked as he bent forward, getting closer to Jackson’s face. “Gaga?” he patted his knee and Jackson shied away. “You love me?” Mark giggled and he moved even closer. “Stooopppp it,” Jackson whined and Mark laughed. “Only Jackson fucking Wang can confess in front of five other people when it was like five minutes ago he was crying his eyes out!”

“But do you?” Jackson asked, worried and clearly bothered by Mark taking it as a joke. “Help me up first,” Mark held out his hand. Jackson got up and slowly pulled him up. Mark leaned heaving on him as he tried to straighten his leg. He groaned. “CAREFUL!” Jackson yelled. Mark held on to his shoulder tightly. Jaebum had moved ahead in order to help but Mark waved him. “Uh huh,” Mark replied. “Who says uh huh to such an important question hyung?” Jackson whined. “Shi! You are so mean to me,” he helped Mark to sit on the couch. “No but seriously Gaga, Prince Charming?” and everybody burst into laughter while Jackson ran to his room. Mark was better when he was silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Entertained? Leave a comment and earn some good karma. XD


End file.
